Evening
by To. You - From. Me
Summary: A short story about Chikane & Himeko coming into terms of how they feel about each other but of course, they don't tell each other until an incident happens during a sleep-over. CxH! AU Kinda, no mecha; implied SxH
1. Part One

_I know, it is a new story but it just came on its own. I will update soon. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kannazuki no Miko— but I can dream …

**Evening**

**_Part One_**

"Chikane-chan, why don't you ever go on a … date? I've never seen you with anyone else but me." Himeko pointed out to her friend.

She wasn't trying to single out Chikane for not dating, per say. But just that she could be enjoying another person's company. Yet that thought didn't settle well in her stomach, as it churned in uneasy of the thought of Chikane smiling at someone who wasn't her. After the uneasiness passed, Himeko gasped, her hand covered her mouth to keep it in but Chikane gave her a concerned look before biting her bottom lip in contemplation.

"I … I just like the other people – I don't dislike them but because of my heritage, all they see is the heiress of a multi-million company and not the person beneath it. I've had acquaintances but not real friends. You're the only one who doesn't judge me, the only one I can … truly feel comfortable around," Chikane smiled at her in such a disarming way that Himeko had to hold her breath in once her brain processed this information.

It was flattering, the anti-social heiress, the all-popular girl on this campus that wanted to be her friend. Himeko flushed, the ends of her mouth curled upwards. Her hand was clasped between Chikane's, as smooth as it felt, the fingers brushing faint patterns made her breath hitch more than one and made her heart thud.

"I see, Chikane-chan, thank you for sharing that with me." _I feel relieved, why is that? Why am I relieved because she doesn't want to date?_ Himeko buried those thoughts at the deep recesses of her mind; it was too personal to think about. It made her wary of the answer she would find if she ventured for more.

"Besides, I don't think I can see myself with anyone else in that way, yet." Chikane chuckled; her fingers now rubbed the underside of Himeko's wrist with soothing, slow circles.

It was hypnotizing, the faint caress made Himeko aware of how quickly her pulse was. The heat in her body wasn't because of the weather ( even though it was a bit cool outside ) today but of the single touch upon her skin. No matter how innocent it was but Himeko had her fair shares of dates with Oogami that Chikane was subconsciously sending a message to her.

**_I want you._**

"Chikane," she murmured, placing a hand on top of agile fingers to stop any movement. Her gaze met the sea inside those eyes; they were dark and fixed with a faint curiosity. Chikane didn't even know it, Himeko wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed at that realization.

"You called me Chikane," the smile sent towards her was blinding in happiness. Himeko was confused. Chikane elaborated. "You didn't use "-chan", you called me Chikane …"

Himeko hummed, and then nodded in understanding. "I see … can I keep calling you that then?"

The dark-haired teen sighed, "You can if you want to, but I would prefer it if it was in … private." She said with a smile that spoke of a secret.

They sat in silence after that. There was no particular need to start a conversation when one just ended. Himeko held onto Chikane's hand, her fingers teased the fingers she knew were careful with everything they touched. They were smooth and soft and held the scent of flowers. _I can smell her cream; it must be the new moisturizing cream._ She thought.

Many times these fingers would play the piano for her when she was invited by Chikane for dinners or sleepovers. Himeko has been to Chikane's home many times before she had a set of clothing in the drawers of the guest room she usually slept in. It was the second home to her heart.

_Sometimes, I wish I had an excuse to visit her all the time. But … that isn't possible, nor is it right because friends don't wish to spend _that_ much time with their friends. Well, I like Chikane – as a friend, a confidante …_ The next words that she wanted to allow in her thoughts would be a question she didn't want to answer.

_What would the answer be if I – in another lifetime – wanted her as a … _lover_? But who says I can't have her as a lover in _this _lifetime?_ Himeko snuck a glance at the serene heiress beside her. But then shook her head, the probability was low – it would be unlikely that the refined daughter of two successful doctors would want her.

She licked her lips, wiping away the dryness she felt. Her heart pounded, and it wasn't the first time in the presence of Chikane. Himeko swallowed the lump of anxiety from her throat but it didn't help much.

Himeko tugged her hand from Chikane's, feeling the loss of contact hit her heart with a pang. _I always wondered what it was like to be an adult, now that I've had a bitter taste of it, I don't want to experience again … that _feeling_ again. The strange uneasiness to think of Chikane with another person in her presence, in her arms … _Himeko stood up, feeling the cracks in her knees as she stretched languidly.

"We should go to class now, Chikane …" She whispered, walking back to class, wondering why – now all of the sudden – her heart reacted that way.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

There was something wrong with Himeko when Chikane met up with her to walk home. Her friend was oddly quiet, often; she spoke of the environment around them. Himeko enjoyed the beauty of nature and Chikane respected that.

So they spent the few moments in a stilled world, where no words were spoken and a silent promise was made between them.

**_We'll speak about this later. _**

It was a mutual choice, silently made and agreed upon.

However, Chikane fidgeted with her blazer, her bottom lip was being abused by the tugging of her teeth. She took a quick glance at the golden-haired girl, wondering why there was so much silence that spoke so many words. It was confusing, really. But she decided that if this was Himeko's wish, then she would be quiet.

_Did I say something wrong when I admitted to her being the only real friend I have? _Chikane sighed, pulling her blazer close to her to catch any remaining warmth. Goosebumps rose on her flesh, she wondered why she was prone to the coldness. Maybe it was hereditary. She would have to ask her mother about that.

_It feels like there is a heavy cloak is over us, perhaps I did something wrong. But what is the cause of it? I've been a good friend. _She thought, furiously going over this past weeks' progress.

She calculated a few more blocks before they reached Himeko's home. Chikane didn't want to leave Himeko with this rift between them – whatever it was that stopped them from talking and stopped their usual interaction. The blazer she wore didn't stop the autumn chill from seeping into her bones and stealing her warmth. The faster Himeko returned home, the warmer she would get when she arrived at her own home.

_Hopefully it's warm, plentiful of heat. _Chikane's hands trembled visibly now then she felt mitten-covered hands hold hers before opening her jacket and placing them on her sides. Chikane flushed, aware of the body heat Himeko emitted, it warmed her hands and heart immediately at the thoughtful action. She gave a small smile to her friend the grateful words on the tip of her tongue when she remembered the silent agreement of no words.

Even though there was no such indication that they were to speak or not, but the atmosphere was heavy and dark, that was more than enough to make her agree.

They arrived at the front of Himeko's house, which sat small and unnoticed on the corner of two streets. Chikane paused for a moment, then nodded her head towards Himeko in farewell then quickly left Himeko's sight in long strides.

_What was … that? It felt heavy in anticipation and … expectation, even. _Chikane thought, her brows furrowing as she went home, her hands exposed to the cold dry air. Himeko's compassionate warmth was leaving her, the thought left her a bit sad. Himeko's body heat was unnatural – by doctor's standards but Chikane knew that her friend's body temperature was as natural as the sun's heat. She could remember the feel of curves underneath the uniform shirt, her heart pounded heavily.


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KnM— but I can dream …

**Evening**

_**Part Two**_

Oh yes, she knew what it felt like to like someone – the crush she held on Oogami before didn't compare to the confused, all-inspiring emotions she felt for Chikane.

It was new, and frightening at times, especially now. Alone in her bedroom, under the covers of her blanket, all she could think about was how wonderful Chikane's hands felt. They laid on her hips, not moving and soaking up any heat. She didn't mind, she was only helping to ward off that icy bite of autumn. She didn't speak, of course, she didn't have to. The gratitude in Chikane's eyes warmed her more than words ever could.

Still, the gap between them was because of her. Because of her sudden confusion of how she truly thought of the heiress. It hinted more to a new territory than she was willing to explore. This crush of hers was ridiculous. Her friend wouldn't feel that way at all, right? Himeko grimaced, that possibility was made for the next lifetime.

But first, she would have to cover up her feelings for Chikane before they destroyed her precious friendship with the Himemiya heiress. She was sure that her actions weren't overly affectionate, as girls, it was normal to hug and sleep together … at least she hoped so. She always did have a better sleep when Chikane was with her.

Sighing, she turned onto her stomach, wondering why this felt so frustrating. They were old enough to know right from wrong, so her gut told her that telling Chikane outright of her feelings would be wrong and so awkward.

Yes, she could just imagine the rejection – and that was what hurt the most. It felt like her throat was being squeezed but it was her simple reaction to holding back tears. Her auntie did tell her that bottling up tears was bad because the chemical produced needed to be released or something like that; her mind was preoccupied with the painful jabs to her heart of rejection.

Himeko didn't want to lose the only tangible string that kept them together as friends, admitting that in her mind made this crush of hers ten times more like a fantasy then reality. She didn't even know how Chikane felt – about a relationship with two girls or about her – except for friendly feelings, of course.

Yet she wanted to believe – as much as her mind outraged against it – that if Chikane felt the same, they would have to go through the same process of courting as every other couple. But … what made it different was the fact that they were friends for the last three years. They've seen each other at their worst and at their best, Himeko was willing to admit that she would go through those small arguments again if it meant they got to what they are going to be … _in the future_.

There was definite possibility that they didn't feel the same, so Himeko entertained the idea of the heiress – her friend – confessing to her in a grand romantic gesture of like ( love even? ) yet that little dream was put to rest since it seemed acrid in its suggestion. Chikane would never feel that way for her, she was a mere girl, no parents, adopted by her distant relatives and with a limited freedom.

She would sleep for now; the rest of her feelings could be sorted out for tomorrow.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

There was still something different, well it felt different. The atmosphere was laden with tension when they met up to walk to school. But other than that, it was a normal day that consisted of a regular routine.

They walked beside each; the sun hadn't given them a peek because it was currently hiding behind clouds. _Stupid clouds, hogging the sun …_ Chikane thought mildly, her hands were mittenless and every so often, she glanced at Himeko.

"So uh, how are you today, Himeko?" She bit her tongue, wondering why her mind spoke for her. That didn't sound like her – _at all_.

"I'm well, Chikane-chan." Was Himeko's curt reply, Chikane winced; her heart took a small hit that felt like a punch to her stomach.

Her hands clasped together, rubbing to get some friction for heat. She hoped that today would be normal, but with Himeko acting strangely unlike herself, Chikane had to review over yesterday's conversation because that is when this unwanted silence was forced upon them.

"Look, I'm sorry if I … said something wrong yesterday, but please, tell me what I did wrong?" Chikane pleaded with a desperate tone in her voice.

Of course Chikane would apologize for something she didn't do first; it was just how she was raised. Himeko bit her lip, knowing this particular conversation would lead to something her mind rather not say in public.

Himeko shook her head. "You haven't done anything wrong, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way but rather I felt something wrong." God, how had she been ashamed to admit to her true feelings? There wasn't anything wrong with feeling, she was human, too. Yet Himeko was obligated to explain her irrational behavior after school, yesterday.

This friendship was surpassing all her expectations, and into a world where the subtext was lined underneath … somewhere.

"Say, Chikane, to make up for the wasted time, let's have a sleepover at your house, okay?" Himeko asked, hesitant to hope that maybe she would confess to her friend tonight. Even if she just realized it soon but came to the conclusion that these feelings had manifested the time she met the beautiful heiress, she just didn't notice and thought it as admiration.

Her friend nodded, a smile curling her lips. Himeko reflected one back, feeling giddy almost.

She grabbed Chikane's hand – a bold move judging by the surprised expression on the Himemiya's face but she didn't look like she minded. That gave great amounts of comfort to Himeko because she didn't want to make her friend feel uncomfortable.

The smile she received was breath-taking, Himeko had to push down the sudden urge to pull Chikane close and kiss her. But she shook her head, reminding herself that Chikane was her friend.

"Chikane … have a good morning!" She gave a shy smile, departing from the heiress' presence, feeling a faint despondency as she went to her first class.

The Himemiya heiress flushed, realizing she was just standing there. Her body warmed marginally after that interaction.

I don't ever want to not to speak to her again, yesterday was torture … I have never felt so lost, so awkward. Usually, she is the instigator of our pleasant conversations. Strange still, that she didn't want to talk - but … sometimes words aren't always needed, are they? … Chikane groaned, rubbing her forehead in frustration. Why it made no sense that Himeko did not want to talk and she thinks it's the end of the world.

Well. Himeko's voice was soft, there was a gentle quality that made her seem shy and introverted, and Chikane couldn't deny that during some sleepovers, the lull of her friend's voice had the ability to make her relaxed and sleepy.

"Oh, right, class." She hurried towards her homeroom, but her mind was busy reflecting on Himeko's actions.

Why did she take her hand? Not that it was uncomfortable … Himeko's hand was very warm, even past that mitten. Chikane's only regret was that she wasn't able to feel the softness of her friend's hand as it held hers in a gentle manner.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

They went to Himeko's home first, Himeko, who had to pack up pajamas and her own toothbrush as Chikane waited outside on the porch, while silently reflecting on their friendly interactions and found that they were back to normal, which relieved her ways she couldn't describe. But it also disappointed her profoundly; there was nothing out of the ordinary when Himeko tugged her in to a warm house, her hand wrapped around hers as she eagerly led Chikane to her room.

This was how friends acted, yet Chikane had trouble clearing the thought of taking Himeko to her bed and laying kisses all over her face – especially countless kisses on her lips. These thoughts – ideas, or dreams – weren't suitable for the night; these types of thoughts were the first to haunt her with a lingering heat that expanded in her body and outwards to warm her skin.

"Chikane," Himeko looked at her friend with a beseeching gaze, her warm hand caressed the back of Chikane's softly, so softly, it raised tiny hairs and left a trail of barely visible goosebumps. "Help me find a pair of mittens …"

At her questioning stare, Himeko clarified, "For you."

The thoughtful action made her cheeks pink with a blush. Chikane sighed and then nodded. "Alright," she said, unable to deny Himeko anything when she worked with that cute way of charm, even if Himeko didn't know it herself.

Himeko always did draw out the strange reaction from her, her heart made sure that she was as affected by Himeko than anyone else. It made her pause in her search for the missing pair of mittens. _I only hope mine match hers, even then … will she hold my hand? _She wondered, then froze, why was she hoping for a matching pair of mittens? Even so, why was she hoping – despite the mittens – that Himeko would boldly hold her hand again?

It was confusing, and then it turned a bit frightening. Himeko affected her in a profound way, in which she wanted to drown in her gaze and soak up her presence. Her heart kept happily pounding away, ignorant of the raging mental storm in her mind as it tried to compartmentalize what her heart felt _exactly_. She sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping when she got no clear answer but a fuzzy one.

The answer hadn't even been a choice until now, the feelings for Himeko she filed under 'friendly' when it was anything but. No wonder why her mind was throwing every friendly file she had for Himeko and replacing those thoughts with why her body reacted in such a way to Himeko's proximity, to her body heat, to just plain Himeko.

No wonder why it suddenly felt daunting to sleep in the same bed with Himeko, the air was threaded with palpable tension. Chikane didn't have to be a genius to know that she wanted – no, needed – Himeko in her life.

She shook her head to dispel the urgency to stand up, go to Himeko and lay a kiss on her lips. But that wasn't what she had in mind as a confession, neither was it a romantic gesture. It hardly addressed how serious she was nor was the time or place.

"I found them, Chikane," Himeko said in a relieved voice. Chikane faced Himeko, feeling a pang of disappointment briefly.

"I see." She murmured, taking a few strides to where Himeko stood and held her hands out to receive the mittens.

They matched – her heart jumped and her stomach twisted happily at this. Now she felt closer to Himeko, usually couples wore something matching, at least once. Chikane wasn't sure why this was such a big deal but yet knowing Himeko gave her something that was hers to wear, she would do so proudly. _Yet, she doesn't know how much this means to me – what it signifies. She's clueless to my feelings, if only she felt the same …_ Chikane thought, her happy mood flew away at the thought and was replaced with a sour taste in her mouth.

_I've never been one to hide what I felt – even though this is risqué and could change our relationship for better or worse, it's better than wondering what if …_ She sighed.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

_Well, that's all I have for now. :-) Sorry, all my stories are unbeta'd and unedited ( I've never really stuck with consistency : P ) Umm, I will most likely read this over and replace it with better content, so far, my day has been hectic._

_( Now that I think of it, I'm not sure how the hell Chikane & Himeko thinking processes are. I hope that doesn't bring a problem. )_


	3. Part Three

_Yup, an update. :-) Yay._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kannazuki no Miko—but I can dream …

**Evening**

**_Part three_**

Chikane took a deep breath to calm herself as her mind made this sleep over a bigger deal than it was. And it was – for her. Himeko roused such a response from her body, she felt helpless to stop each and every reaction. It was getting progressively worse the more they spent time together. She sighed, deciding to get into her pajamas and wait for Himeko to arrive.

It was twenty minutes before she heard a knock and an eagerness rose in her as she opened the door to welcome in her friend.

Himeko held a small bag of necessities in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. The dark-haired girl offered a smile, watching as her friend jumped into the warm house and hastily shredded her coat.

"So …" Chikane had no idea what to say to replace the slice of awkwardness that hung in the air, she felt silly in her silky blue-dotted pajamas. "You know where the bathroom is to change. I'll be in the bedroom," God, it felt like her expectation should be about the bed and them together – alone and so close.

Deep down, she wanted to lock the door but not to keep Himeko out – but to keep herself in. The lights were turned off, and she hoped Himeko had better night vision then her.

She climbed into the aforementioned bed, drawing the covers back and cocooning herself within them. Everything around her she was aware of, the hesitant tap-tap-taps of Himeko heading to her bedroom and her ragged breathing and the pounding of her heart.

It was just Himeko – her long-time friend so … why did she feel so differently about her? And why was she coming to the conclusion of feeling _anything_ about Himeko? When did her emotions change from platonic to desire for her? It was confusing but she knew that was the least of her problems now.

Chikane had to worry about their sleeping arrangements – which side did Himeko favor? Then Himeko entered, clad in pink silk shorts that reached mid-thigh and did nothing to hide the beckoning lithe shape of her legs and a white tank top that made her mind blank.

Smiling shyly, Himeko deposited herself on the edge of the bed, looking at Chikane from under her lashes. "Chikane," she paused, it felt like there wasn't much words she could say to dispel of the anticipation in the atmosphere. "I-I will take this side, are you sure I won't inconvenience you?"

The Himemiya heiress swallowed then nodded. _You can do whatever you want, Himeko._ But she didn't say it out loud.

She drew back for Himeko to lie down beside her, holding her breath when Himeko leaned towards her to balance herself. The proximity between them was only a hand reach away, Chikane sighed, relaxing to get into a comfortable position. The moment passed before she could catch a glimpse of disappointment in Himeko's eyes.

God, she had to sleep before she spent the whole night up. Chikane closed her eyes, blocking out the sounds and letting the darkness claim her.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Himeko had to bite back the sigh that wanted to escape. The body heat her friend emitted was enough to ward off the slight chill rising from the floors. But she was too aware of Chikane – the even breaths that told her she was sleeping and Himeko didn't want to test her self-control by looking at her. Not until she was sure that she could maintain composure.

Yet the trembling in her hands and the desire that heated her body, Himeko decided to take a cold shower and slowly inched her way out of the bedroom. _I can't stay by her without wanting to spontaneously combust._

Once she was in the corridor, she looked back at the bedroom, sighed then continued her way to the bathroom. A few turns later, she went into the bathing area and stripped her pajamas, feeling sticky with sweat. Hopefully, a good cold shower would wash away the want from her.

Himeko had to look around, the bath tub was huge and the shower area was a stand up area. She wondered if it was safer than taking a dip into the bath. But she wouldn't be too picky and turned on the cold faucet. It stung her body when the icy water hit it; it felt like a thousand needles prickling her senses. Every breath of air she drew in was soothing to her tight throat, and felt the sweat being washed away; it was a great sensation to feel rejuvenated.

She sat on the wet floor, leaning on her hands as the water rained down on her. Himeko wanted to stay here forever but the small shivers from her body told her that she should get out before she went into shock. She wrapped a towel around her, securing it tightly so it wouldn't fall. Well … she hoped it would if Chikane saw her but she shook her head.

When Himeko arrived to a guestroom, the dressers were empty. She sighed, disappointed before heading back to Chikane's room and hoping that there were more pajamas.

The soft sound of even breaths calmed her, as long as she wasn't loud, Chikane would remain asleep and unaware of the state of undress underneath the towel. Slowly, she drew back the dresser, sighing in relief when she saw a magnitude of shirts and shorts. She picked out her new set, looking back at the unconscious Chikane before undoing her towel and hastily putting on her shorts and shirt. Himeko squirmed, aware of the fabric brushing over her bare sex and the rough feel of the shirt ghosting over her breasts.

"Himeko …?" Chikane groaned, leaning on her arms as she looked at Himeko who stood by the dresser. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Um, I decided to take a shower. I'm sorry if I woke you up, Chikane …" Himeko said, laying a hand where her heart was pounding rapidly at being caught out of bed. She swallowed, hot at the notion of sharing the bed with her deep crush. Especially with Chikane being oblivious to her less-than-friendly thoughts, Himeko would rather sleep on a couch if it would help the desire to simmer down.

Chikane sighed, patting a hand on her left side – a gesture Himeko knew that her friend wanted her back in bed and by her side. She walked to Chikane's side before surprising herself by straddling her friend. Suddenly, Chikane was awake – the alert expression in her eyes made Himeko blush at her bold actions. She tentatively sought out Chikane's hands, leading them to lie above her head as she pinned her down.

"H-Himeko …" The breathy quality of her friend's voice made her feel dizzy – these weren't the reactions Himeko was expecting. So did that mean Chikane felt the same if she wasn't pushing her away? The smile tugging at her lips agreed and she gazed into dark eyes, wondering if anyone got caught up in their colour and drowned because she certainly was.

She leaned down, pulled to Chikane like a magnet. The distance between their lips was a heady sensation – an overwhelming feeling of wanting to brush her lips against that full mouth and wanting to save it for the right time. Himeko wasn't sure which the better choice was, but the feel of Chikane's body beneath hers was arousing. "Chikane … I want to – to kiss you so much." She whispered softly, eyes conveying the words she couldn't say beyond that sentence.

"Oh, oh … Himeko, you feel that way about me?" Chikane said.

"God yes, Chikane … I-I am sorry for doing this …" Himeko left answer in the air before swinging a leg on the other side of Chikane to get off of her. _She doesn't feel the same …_ That cracked her heart but a hand laid itself on her thigh, rubbing soothingly.

"Hear me out before you run, Himeko." The pleading tone in Chikane's voice made her pause, Himeko sighed, slumping.

"I –" A finger on her lips stopped her from saying anything more, Himeko gazed at Chikane intently, wondering what she was doing.

"I love you, Himeko – more than a friend should. I can say that I am in love with you," the words Chikane spoken were making her dizzy with relief. And it caused warmth to flutter in her stomach and lighten her heart. "I've never felt this way before; it's frightening since you're my best friend – the only one I can trust. And now, I trust you with my heart …"

Himeko nodded, breathless at the confession and more than aware of the caress on her thigh.

"So," Chikane gazed through her lashes, "Can you kiss me?"

Himeko knew her answer and closed the space between their lips.

…

I'll stop there. xD Anyways … imagination is a big part of me, not sure about curiosity of exploring the unknown because if that happened while I was writing, let's just say it would be a disaster. Anyways, enjoy.  
:-)


End file.
